


Carrots and Dinosaurs

by confundedgryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Toddler Harry, also, how does one tag, it's literally just fluff who could've guessed, kinda kidfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confundedgryffindor/pseuds/confundedgryffindor
Summary: A conversation in the Potter's kitchen.-Sirius stared at Harry, a little horrified. He’d never had trouble with taking care of Harry, but with recent events in the back of his mind, he suddenly felt very nervous at the thought of taking care of a kid.





	Carrots and Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been wanting to write a raising teddy fic for like a month now and here's the best i could come up with. i kinda have writer's block at the moment but i managed to get these 500 words out at least. 
> 
> hope you like it!

Sirius was sitting by James and Lily’s kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea stood in front of him but he’d practically forgotten about it. He was watching Lily, who was trying to feed Harry his carrots with great difficulty. Sirius drummed his fingers on the table, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He was silently panicking and tried his best not to show it, though it wasn’t going very well.

 

“Sirius, would you stop panicking and tell me what’s going on? You’re really-,” Lily was cut off by Harry hurling a carrot across the kitchen. “Harry please!”

 

Sirius stared at Harry, a little horrified. He’d never had trouble with taking care of Harry, but with recent events in the back of his mind, he suddenly felt very nervous at the thought of taking care of a kid.

 

He scrubbed his hands over his face and swallowed hard. He desperately needed a shave.

 

“So… Er,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “The adoption papers went through,”

 

Lily dropped the small fork she’d been holding and it met the table with a loud clatter, and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

 

“No need to look so surprised,” Sirius grumbled. “Moony and I aren’t completely incompetent, you know,”

 

“No, no, I know,” Lily said. Her face broke into a bright grin. “But that’s great!”

 

“Is it though?” Sirius worried his lip between his teeth again, a small crease forming between his eyebrows. “Well no, I know it’s great. We’ve been wanting a kid since Harry was born, but like… What if we’re not good enough? What if we get the kid — his name’s Teddy, by the way. I dunno if we told you — anyways, what if we get Teddy and the first thing he does is like… Die? Oh my god Lily what if I kill my new two year old son?”

 

Lily looked as though she wanted to burst into hysterical laughter, but she took a deep breath. “You’re great with Haz. He eats his carrots with you, at least,” she shot a glare at her son, who had decided to mush up his carrots with his chubby fingers instead of eating them. “No but seriously, you’re going to be fine. The kid’s going to love you both. I promise,”

 

She picked up the small fork again and scooped some carrot-mush on it.

 

“I don wanna eat that,” Harry said, he stared at the fork with a look of great disgust. Lily gave him a Look.

 

“You brought this upon yourself, young man,” she said. Harry shook his head wildly and pressed his mouth together. Lily sighed. Sirius took the fork from her.

 

“Hey, Haz,” he said. “We can play with the dinosaurs,”

 

Harry stopped shaking his head and looked at Sirius with a smile.

 

“But only if you eat your carrots,” Harry suddenly looked as though he wanted to throw a tantrum again, his face steadily growing redder. Sirius raised his eyebrows. “Carrots and dinosaurs or no carrots and listening to boring grownup talk. It’s your call,”

 

Twenty minutes later, Sirius was sitting on the living room floor with Harry, playing with his dinosaur figurines. Lily sat in the sofa, holding a coffee cup.

 

“You’re great with kids,” she said. “You’ll do fine, I promise,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on [ my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/confunded-gryffindor)


End file.
